


team breakfast

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, F/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Breakfast time at West Coast Avengers Headquarters...Johnny has some ideas and everyone else has an opinion.
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire, Kate Bishop/Johnny Watts
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	team breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Завтрак для команды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070420) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik), [WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021)



> written for gen_prompt bingo challenge #19 Prompt: Food, Cooking, and Mealtimes

"You say bitter like it’s a bad thing.” Clint moved his mug out of Gwen’s reach. “Also, stop drinking my coffee.”

Gwen grabbed her own mug, filled it with coffee, and then proceeded to dump several spoonfuls of sugar into it. “Do we have whipped cream?”

“There’s some in the mini-fridge in my bedroom,” Quentin said.

“Ewww…” Kate looked up from her own undoctored coffee and made a face.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Gwen sprinted out of the room.

“I’ll see your ewww and raise it to five ewww’s,” Clint said.

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” Johnny said.

“Anything can be a thing if you try hard enough.” Clint took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes for a moment in caffeinated bliss.

“Maybe we could try and have more than just coffee for breakfast - you know, like as a team,” Johnny suggested. He had a bowl of some kind of healthy breakfast cereal in front of him.

“I’d be game for going out for breakfast once in a while - provided someone else is paying, of course,” Quentin said. He appeared to be having soda for breakfast. It smelled like overripe strawberries, but not in a good way.

Kate rolled her eyes. “That would require you getting up before noon on a regular basis, Quire.”

“I said once in a while.” 

Gwen dashed back into the room, a can of whipped cream in hand. She sprayed a small mountain of the stuff on top of her coffee. “Ta-da!” There was a big smile on her face. “It’s almost empty, Quentin,” she said.

“I’ll put it on the list,” Quentin said.

“We could take turns on who would be responsible for breakfast on which days.” Johnny just didn’t want to let the breakfast idea go.

“Like cooking breakfast for everyone?” Gwen grinned. Her experiments in the kitchen were becoming infamous.

“Er…yeah, or getting take-out, that would work too,” Johnny said.

Kate shrugged. “It’s not the worst idea.”

“The chore wheel was the worst idea - this is maybe the second-worst idea.” Quentin downed his soda and then levitated the bottle into the recycling bin.

“I don’t think it’s that bad of an idea. I like breakfast,” Clint said.

“You gonna cook us all breakfast, Barton?” Quentin asked.

Clint made a face. “On second thought -“

Johnny threw his hands up in the air and sighed. “Never mind, I forgot who all I was talking to here.”

“If you want to cook breakfast sometime, I’m game,” Kate said trying to be supportive. She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before getting up to put her empty mug in the sink. Team breakfast would have to wait for another day.


End file.
